


The Corpse Groom || l.s.

by Rose_Dagger_9194



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Corpse Bride (2005), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Dagger_9194/pseuds/Rose_Dagger_9194
Summary: Louis Tomlinson just wanted a quiet life. He didn't want anything more. That of course ended when he was being told that he had to wed with the mistress known as Eleanor Calder (The daughter of Lord Clive Calder and his wife Patricia Calder). Not only does he have to marry someone he doesn't know, but he has to marry someone he doesn't know in two days time.That is, until he doesn't.The day of wedding rehearsals, Louis ends up messing everything up and runs away to the small woods across town to clear his mind and to get his act together. The one time he does something right, the rest is damned to hell for him.He would be better off dead.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is entirely based off of the Tim Burton film The Corpse Bride! All credit goes to everyone who made the film possible. Not my idea!
> 
> Word count: 2,620

Birds chirping, bustling city noises, soft music playing in the background. Those are the small things that make such a great impact on Louis' life. Those noises are what make him calm, what help him through the day. He couldn't possibly wish for anything more soothing.

Using delicate motions and touches, Louis sits at his desk, overlooking the kingdom that he calls his home. There was countless people walking around and it was almost like they were there every day. The butcher outside his shop chopping the heads off of fish, the church goers walking down the street in a group dressed in elegant dresses and suits reading from a bible. Never once have they looked up to Louis' recollection. But there was something new today. There was a chariot outside of his estate, pulled by one of the worse looking grey horses he had ever laid eyes on.

You see, it was rehearsal day. Louis was set up with a lady, whom he hasn't even heard of let alone laid eyes on. They were said to he wed in two days time. Eleanor was her name. Eleanor Calder. Her parents, the Duchess and Lord of their family name, set it up. He hasn't a clue why all of a sudden but he was royalty. He had no say in it seeing as his mother and step father agreed with opened arms to this. Their son was going to actually not live alone like they had feared.

But instead of getting ready for the day, Louis sat with his knees drawn up to his chest with his sketchpad sat on his knees. He reached over and dipped the quill pen in his ink before putting it back to the paper and gracefully marking it up with the image of what was held in a case in front of him. A beautiful purple butterfly. One that he absolutely adored and was thrilled to have caught seated on his windowsill. He didn't have color, but he had ink and he was making sure to put in every single detail he could pick up on from the insect. And once he was happy with the drawing he had made, he carefully set his sketchpad to the side and had himself opening the double door window. With one last longing look to the butterfly, he was finally picking up the glass it was held in, watching it flap its wings and fly off into the evening sky.

~

The Calder's weren't the best of people. In fact, they were some of the most stuck up and horrible people you could possible have the audacity to meet. Though, that rule only followed up until Clive and Patricia. They were emotionless, cold blooded, stubborn. Their legacy indeed followed by the book and they couldn't possibly have themselves without a single ounce of order in their lives. Which is why they needed this marriage to happen. The thing is, they were going poor. And for a duchess and a Lord, that was unacceptable. They needed wealth. They craved it. And the only way to do that was to have their daughter marry into a wealthy family. The Tomlinson's could give that to them. They had the most money of the other royals in their country and that's how it had to be.

Patricia and Clive had made sure to have this wedding be as simple and as meaningful as possible with the two day door they had given themselves. Which meant all was to happen well and in order.

"Oh.. What if Louis and I don't even... Like each other?" Eleanor spoke softly to the wardrobe stylist, gasping a bit as the strings to her corset were tightened. Though, all she got in return was a laugh from the doorway.

"As if that has anything to do with marriage." Patricia spoke, hands held clasped together in front of her, head held high and back straight. Her husband right besides her as they looked in on their daughter. "Do you suppose your father and I like each other?"

"Well surely you must! Just a little." Eleanor said, smiling over at her parents.

"Of course not!" The two answered at the same time, voices full of venom and disgust. That made Eleanor frown just a small bit. How could that be?

"Get those corsets laced properly. I can still hear you speak without gasping." Patricia spoke sternly, waving a hand in dismissal before she was turning to walk away from the doorway, Clive following swiftly right behind her.

~

Down to the second that Louis' mother had gotten into the carriage and settled in, he was rushing out of the front doors and practically jumping into the carriage. He knew better than to keep his mother waiting. She was the nicest lady ever but you don't want to try her patience. Louis did an experiment before and he tested her patients to a point where he had never seen anyone get so mad before in his life.

"You certainly have to win her over this time, Louis." His step father, Dan Deakin, spoke as the carriage started to head off. He sat with Johanna on one side of the carriage while Louis took up the other side.

"Yes. You have to reel her in!" Jay added, making a fist in front of her and Louis just nodded.

"Im already reeling, mother. Shouldn't Eleanor be off marrying some... Lord or something?" Louis spoke, having his hands folded on his lap and his body rocking a bit with the motion of the carriage. One thing he hated about this kind of transportation. Walking. He preferred walking.

"Oh nonsense. We are better than anyone else out there. I always knew I deserved a better title than a royal. My son will become a Lord by marriage." Jay spoke and reached up to pat at her hair, fixing it up a bit. As if she needed to make a good impression. She didn't know the financial state if the Calder's so she believed they were better off than her family now.

"But.. But I have never even spoken to her."

"Hopefully we could use that in our favor." Jay stated with a raise of her eyebrows. She didn't mean to sound snobby or rude but... Louis wasn't the most pleasurable people to be around needless to say. To her anyways. He doesn't do much and that was boring in her eyes.

It took about five minutes more until the Tomlinson carriage pulled up to the Calder's estate. And another three for them all to get up the steps and have Jay finish giving Louis quick little last minute fix ups with either his clothes or his hair or even his face. To which he mildly complained about. Though, the door was opening needless to say a second after Dan rang the doorbell and a lovely melody of chimes came from it. A servant opened the door and he seemed stuck up as well. Louis wasn't so sure about this. Then again... He had no choice. No say. Not really.

Standing across from the door on the bottom of the staircase were two people, proper stature and emotionless facial expressions. God. What has he gotten himself into?

Four Hours Later

"With this hand... I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty... For I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. I ask you to be mine.... Let's try it again." The priest spoke with his deep and somewhat raspy voice, a huge staff held in his hand due to old age but also made it seem like it belonged with the type of person this was.

However, they were about three hours into the rehearsal wedding and can't get passed the opening vows thanks to Louis. It wasn't his fault though. Well... Yes. He just was so nervous. He didn't want to be marrying someone he just met. Though Eleanor was pretty looking and very kind from what he took in the small moment he had to converse with her.

"Ye-yes sir..." Louis nodded. "With this candle..." He added and leaned forward, candle in hand and gently pressed the wick to the already light part of the candle to the table. Though, it wouldn't light. So, he frowned.

"This candle.." He tried again, pressed the wick to the fire again. Nothing. Then he sighed and pulled the candle back a bit and stared at it and then the flame. Then he tried again. "This candle." He spoke again but it was a bit more bland. Again... Nothing. This stupid candle. After that, he decided to look back at his parents. His mother was fanning herself and his step dad was mumbling softly to her. Then his eyes went over to the Calder's and gulped. The only emotion he's seen on their faces since they met and it was irritation and anger and judgment. Great.

Louis only turned back when he heard an obnoxious clearing of someone's throat and took notice that it was the priests. He gave a soft and sheepish smile. But then he looked down to the candle and gasped with a much more proud smile. It was lit. That's called progress.

"With this candle," Louis said again, standing up straight and giving a laugh. That was a mistake though because apparently his laugh was too powerful and the fire from the candle blew out. He slumped his shoulders.

"Continue!" The priests voice boomed, making Louis flinch and stare wide eyed at him for a second. Before they could continue though, there was a bell going off and everyone behind them sighed.

"Ameil... Get the door." Clive spoke and then the butler was nodding and turning to walk out and go get the door.

"Let's just pick up at the candle bit." The priest spoke through clenched teeth. Though, the butler decided to come back in record time and leaned over to hand a card to Clive.

"A Lord... Max, sir." He spoke and Patricia took the card from her husband and read it over. Without being formally invited in though, a man walked in and seemed almost as proper as the Calder's.

"Do forgive me. I haven't a head on dates... Seems as I am apparently a day early for the ceremony." He spoke. Even his voice was proper.

"Is he from your side of the family?" Clive mumbled towards Patricia.

"I can't recall.." She answered before handing the card back over. "Ameil. I seat for Lord Hurd." And with that, a chair was being brought out and Max was taking a seat happily, crossing his legs and staring up at Louis and Eleanor.

"Do carry on." He spoke and waved a hand once he noticed the two staring back at him.

"Let's try it again.. Shall we?" The priest said. For about the hundredth time in the past four hours.

"Yes. Yes, sir." Louis nodded, not noticing the way that Eleanor was lighting his candle with her own lit one. He was too focused on lifting his left hand up.

"Right." The priest corrected.

"Right." Louis nodded. Then he understood what the priest meant and moved to quickly switch hands and almost dropped the candle in the process. "Right! With this... This.."

"Hand."

"With this hand." Louis spoke and turned to gently look over at Eleanor and reached for her hand to lead her over to the table. "I will-" he was cut off by bumping into the table.

"Three steps! Three! Do you not wish to be married Mr. Tomlinson!" The priest shouted at him, knocking his staff on the floor.

"No! No!"

"You do not?" Eleanor spoke, hand coming up to lightly rest over her chest. Louis turned to look at her and held his hands up.

"No! I meant no I do not, not wish to be married. Its what I-" Then he was cut off again by being whacked on top of the head by the priests staff. He flinched and reached a hand up to his head.

"Ouch!"

"Attention! Have you even remembered to bring the ring?"

"The ring! Yes.. The ring." Louis said and reached in his suit for the pocket on the inside, smiling when he felt the ring and pulling it out. "Of course." He said. Then, his luck ran out, and the ring slipped from between his fingers and bounced its way onto the floor.

"Dropped the ring! This boy doesn't wish to get married!" The priest shouted out over the shocked and upset noises that were coming from their parents. Louis wasn't paying half the attention that he should be though. He was focused on getting the ring back. What a fool he has made of himself. This is the main reason why he can't really handle situations of any kind involving other people on a high level of fortune like these people are. He was just nervous acting now.

"Disgraceful!"

"He dropped the ring!"

Everyone was freaking out which made Louis even more nervous than he was before. He had to make this right again. Quickly, he dropped to the floor and quickly crawled after the ring, candle held in his left hand. Though, when the ring went under Eleanor's mother's dress, he didn't think correctly and reached his right hand underneath her dress for the ring.

"Excuse me.. Got it!" Louis exclaimed once he had the ring in his hand, standing up. Patricia had her eyes widening and mouth hung open in absolute shock while Louis did so.

Though, that moment of pride was quickly washed away from Louis' persona as he heard a crackling sound and a screech coming from behind him. He flinched and turned around, gasping as he found the bottom of Patricia's dress caught on fire and he knew it was his fault. If he just put the candle down before diving for the ring..

"Out of the way, you ninny!" Clive exclaimed and stood, pushing Louis out of the way and tried to stomp the fire out of the dress. It was other chaos after that, everyone standing up and surrounding Patricia and there was constant chatter of horror between them all. All Louis could do was stand back and watch. The worst possible thing that could have ever happen, happened.

"Get a bucket! Get a bucket!" Jay exclaimed and lightly hit at Dan's shoulder before he nodded. Though, before he could get to that, Max reached a hand out and dumped a cup of wine onto the dress, causing the fire to go out almost immediately. That caused silence to go around the room as they stared in shock. Louis wouldn't be surprised if Mrs. Calder was upset that her dressed had gotten stained.

"Enough!" The priest exclaimed, pushing past everyone to be in the middle. "This wedding can not take place until he is properly prepared!"

Everyone turned to look over at Louis at that moment. As if he wasn't embarrassed and uncomfortable enough. He gave a soft gasp, eyes wide and hands held to his chest as he looked around at everyone.

"Young man.." The priest spoke and walked over to Louis, towering over the poor boy. "Learn.. Your... Vows!" He exclaimed, poking Louis' chest with each word.

Louis slowly backed up and nodded until he bumped back into the door, patting around for a second until he got the door handle turned and then eventually slipped out, running away and out of the house.

"Well.. He's quite the catch, isn't he?" Max spoke, dusting off his suit as everyone stared at the door, shock and worry in all of their features.


	2. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2,107

Louis ended up standing on a bridge that led out of the town, between it and the forest across the way. He couldn't go anywhere else without having someone there to judge him. He needed time to himself to get his act together. God... How could he have been so stupid enough to mess up to a point where he actually set Eleanor's mother in fire. As funny as that was, it was also the scariest time ever. Having that kind of power judge you for how much you were nervous and how much you messed up.

Louis wanted to die.

Louis held a small flower in his hand, lifting it up to gently eye it, leaning forward to rest against his elbows on the stone railing of the bridge. He sighed.

"Oh Eleanor.." He whispered. "She must think I'm such a fool. This day couldn't get any worse." He gently let the flower go and had it drop and disappear in the fog that had built up over what used to he a very beautiful stream of water.

"Here ye! Here ye! Rehearsal is ruined because that Tomlinson boy causes chaos! Again! Horrible disaster ruins rehearsal wedding!"

Louis looked over and saw a man waving around a bell and shouting those words and okay... His day just got even worse. He groaned and pushed himself off of the wall of the bridge and decided to walk away from the town and to the other side of the bridge. Maybe some time spent outdoors in the beauty of the forest would make him feel better. Well... At least it was a good thing to try and calm him with.

"It really shouldn't be that difficult.." Louis found himself mumbling to himself after a couple minutes of just walking. "Its just a few simple vows.." He added before stopping. He lifted his right hand up and looked down at it.

"With this hand.. I will take your wine." He spoke before closing his eyes and shaking his head with a sigh. "No.." He kept walking.

"With this hand, I will cup your-" he started and moved to have his hands move to his chest. Though he realized what he was gesturing to and he moved his hands away immediately. "Oh.. Goodness, no." He breathed out. Then he was walking again.

"With this... With this... With this candle, I will..." And he trailed off, forgetting absolutely everything and frowning to himself. He paused for a moment and shook his head again. He just can't get it.

"I will..." He started again before slumping his shoulders and sighing. "Set your mother on fire.." He mumbled before putting a hand to his forehead and getting seated on one of the stumps nearby. What was so difficult about this? He just... He didn't understand.

"Oh... Its no use." Louis sighed softly before he was reaching into his suit pocket and gently pulling out the ring. He looked down at it and just sadly looked at it for a moment. Until he decided to brush off any nerves. He had to get this. He had to. Suddenly, he moved to stand up and clutched the ring in his fist.

"With this hand.." Then he moved to lift up and show the ring as if actually in a reception to get married. "I will lift your sorrows.. Your cup will never empty! For I, will be your wine." And then he was smiling a bit, flicking the ring in the air before catching it in his hand again.

Louis chuckled and turned to walk to a tree. "Ah, Mrs. Calder. You look ravishing this evening." He spoke with a smirk and grabbed a branch as if it was a hand before turning to look the other way, stepping aside and going to another stump. "What's that Mr. Calder? Call you dad? If you insist, sir."

By then, Louis was just over playing everything. It was the perfect situation to happen if he were to be able to actually do this with real people for the ceremony. He had to get this right and he was doing a great job now that he had all of his nerves settled down and somewhat vanish. This was probably the best idea for him and he was really glad that he was able to go out to clear his mind.

Louis moved to snap a branch and held it up to another. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness." Then he slid over and threw the branch before lifting the ring up and stepping over to another pile of what he thought was branches. Though, he wasn't aware that this seemed oddly like an actual hand.

"With this ring, I ask you to be mine!" Louis spoke before sliding the ring onto one of the branches with ease. He pulled his hand back and smiled widely at the ring, absolutely ecstatic with himself for getting it right. He would be able to actually make his family proud now. That wasn't something he was actually able to do often. Though, his happiness cut short at the sudden burst of a wind that swept through the night sky, blowing his hair a bit. He frowned and looked around, turning his head and then getting bewildered with all of the black crows that stayed perched on the branches of the trees behind him. Not one seemed to be empty of one of them and it was strange. Very strange. His heart started to beat a bit faster but he shrugged those nerves off as well. This was nothing.

Before anything else could happen, though, he felt something grab his wrist and tug him down, causing him to gasp and turn to look at what held him down. His heart was definitely beating even more now as he saw the branch that he had put the ring on holding him for dear life. He widened his eyes and gave a small choked sound when his arm was being tugged even more and now he was shoulder deep in the ground. He placed a hand over to the ground by his head and tried to pull away while the crows started to dive bomb down from the trees. He was able to pull his arm out but whatever held him wouldn't budge and he was shaking at this point. What was happening?

Louis reached his other hand to grab his forearm and tug even more, whimpers and gasped out noises leaving him. He was terrified and he wasn't trying to hide it either. Finally, he was able to break free but seeing as it was a game of tug of war he was flying back and landing on his back, almost knocking the wind out of him. He gave a small groan before moving to push up on his elbows. That was before he noticed whatever it was that kept his arm was still attached and he gasped. It had a grip on him like a hand.. He shook his hand with a small scream before tossing the thing off behind him and looking around.

The ground below him started to quiver and thump and he was rendered speechless. He looked back to the spot where he was stuck and the ground was lifting. Thumping as if something was trying to break free from the floor. His eyes widened and he scoot as far away as he could but he was kind of stuck on the floor. He was so scared that his eyes wouldn't move away from the sight and that he couldn't get up. It was surreal. Everything was happing so fast. God, someone please wake him up.

The ground tore apart and then there was an arm reaching from the ground but it wasn't an arm. It was... Bones. It was a skeleton. But as more of the arm came out there was skin there as well but it seemed torn as if it was still disintegrating. Louis' eyes couldn't have been more wide. Then, as if by a force, the rest of the body was slowly lifting from the ground and revealing a being with what seemed to be a torn white dress suit and oh god. He was going to die. Then Louis' eyes looked up and saw a face. The cheek was gone and he saw the bone and teeth and the beings lips were blue and eyes were glossed over to a point where he could barely make out the green in them. Though, the hair seemed to he the one thing that seemed normal about this thing. Shoulder length and brown but it was so dirty.

"I do.." The being whispered and that's when Louis started to breathe uncontrollably and gave a small scream, reaching up to cover his face with one arm but his eyes watched as he was being reached out to by the one arm that wasn't missing.

He scrambled to get to his feet and took off in the only direction that he knew to go. This was crazy. This doesn't happen. What was that thing? That boy? God, he doesn't even know what to think. All his mind was focused on was the beating of his heart that was pounding against his chest and the words 'get out' playing over and over again.

Louis looked behind himself and ended up tripping over a small hill, tumbling down with a couple sounds of surprise and pain especially when his head was slamming into something rather hard. He reached up to hold his head and looked up only to see the boy still walking behind him. He was doing it so casual and how was he keeping up? Louis was certain he was running faster than the thing could walk. He stumbled back even more and then tripped over the tombstone that he had bumped his head on in the first place but he didn't pay attention to it. He instead moved to get up and run off again. He was feeling rather dizzy though and when he looked back, his vision was becoming a bit blurry and there was two of everything. Though that also meant two of the thing following him and it made him even more terrified. So he turned back around and continued running as fast as he could.

Branch after branch was starting to catch his suit and he was being slowed down by them due to the fact that they were all over him and in his way of escaping. He slapped at them the best he could and then finally he was able to get loose. He saw the bridge and he was running over to it and grabbing the edge of it and somewhat catching his breath. He was gasping for air and out of pure fright. He hesitated a bit before looking back to see if whatever that boy was, was still following him and he had his eyes scanning over the trees and to anywhere that he could set sight on.

Nothing.

Oh thank God. He reached a hand up to place over his heart and he could feel it practically beating completely out of his chest and it was the scariest time of his life. Yes... His day just got fifteen thousand million times worse the past twenty minutes. He didn't think any of this was possible but apparently everything was possible in his life.

Louis tried to calm his breathing down, his eyes still glued on the first in front of him to make sure that he didn't miss anything. After a second, he was closing his eyes and taking in a breath. He took a couple steps back and decided it was safe enough to turn around but that proved to be a mistake. An inch from his face was the boy. The half boy half skeleton mixture.. He gasped and took a step back, eyes wide and going white from fear. He stepped back a couple feet until his back hit the edge and the boy just walked forward with him. The hand that was all bone that was stuck to him was on his body again and the other with partial skin on it was reaching over and resting on his shoulders. The world around him started to spin.

"You may kiss the groom." The boy spoke and his voice was just scary. He leaned in and closed his eyes but Louis was trying to focus and the moment he felt something cold against his lips, his eyes rolled back and everything went dark.


	3. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1,835

Everything was dark for Louis. Nothing was making any sense at this point and he couldn't find the need to want to know what exactly was happening. Maybe everything was just a dream. Maybe he was dreaming and maybe he went home after the disaster of a rehearsal wedding and everything after that was a dream. A dream that he didn't want to remember, that is.

Louis blinked open his eyes and ignored the pounding in his head that seemed to be one of either an oncoming headache or a headache he's had even while he was passed out. He didn't even think twice when there was that skeleton of a boy kneeling over him next to an actual talking skeleton with a worn out purple blazer.

"A new arrival!" The skeleton spoke with an excited tint to his tone of voice.

"He must have fainted... Are you alright?" The boy from before spoke up, reaching his bone of a hand down to gently cup the back of Louis' neck to try and hold his head up. Louis blinked a couple more times and stared up at him.

"What—what happened?" He asked and then the skeleton man leaned forward, his jaw moving up and down as he spoke and Louis' eyes widened.

"By jo, man, looks like we've got ourselves a breather!" He spoke. A skeleton was speaking and he didn't even have lungs to speak with. This can't be happening, Louis was sure that this wasn't happening. Yet, it didn't stop himself from pushing up on his hands from behind himself with his body starting to shake. Especially when a small and rather large lady with the palest blue skin and sewing scars from around her mouth and buldging eyes got close to him.

"Ooh! Does he have a dead brother?" The woman spoke, her voice low and shaky. Almost like people would expect a ghost to sound like. But before Louis could even react, another skeleton was popping up in front of him far too close to him for his own comfort. It was a small boy figure, though, with a blue sailors hat on and a sailors uniform torn at the ends and covered with filth.

"He's still soft!" His voice spoke as his boney hands started to poke at his stomach and chest. That's when Louis gave a small gasp and tried to quickly scramble back, kicking his legs more than necessary to get the help he needed to push away from these.. These.. Creatures. His back hit one of the counters and he used that as leverage to get to his feet, hands gripping the edges of it so tightly his knuckles turned white, as did his fingertips.

"Oh.." Louis whimpered out and looked down at the sailor boy and then up around, his heart beating extremely fast and he swore it would explode. He swore a lot of things tonight but he was almost positive this one would be true.

"Let's make a toast, then!" Another spoke and Louis looked over to see a short skeleton wearing what he could only describe as a blue and white pirates uniform, a sword stuck in his chest. He was standing on another counter with a skeleton in a 1950s red guards uniform, a cannon shaped hole through his chest and stomach. That one tore the sword from the others chest and while that one drank, it came right back out through his chest and into the guards cup. Who in turn drank it and then stuck the sword right back in its place into the skeleton.

"To the newly weds!"

Louis gasped and shook his head. "Uh.. I.. Newly weds?" He asked. But then the boy that he had met in the woods placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a smile. His skin was tearing from his face and he was so close to Louis so he saw every small detail. He wasn't sure if he liked this or not. No.. He was pretty sure he didn't like this. Not one bit.

"Ah.. In the woods, you said your vows so perfectly." The boy spoke, walking around Louis' front, trailing his left hand over his chest and then pulling his hand away from Louis, wiggling his boney fingers around to show off the sparkling ring on his third finger.

"I did?... I did." Louis spoke and then turned to the side, eyes wide. He gave a soft whimper and then quickly went over to the nearest counter again, leaning down and banging his head against it over and over. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" He closed his eyes tightly then. Until he heard another voice. It was Italian.

"Bonjour! Coming through, coming through!" And when Louis turned his head, another corpse carried a tray with nothing but a head resting on it. Then the head starting to come towards him and he seemed to be moving around by the torn pieces of flesh from where he had been decapitated. "My name is Paul, I am the head waiter." He spoke, accent so thick that he pronounced everything with a z sound somewhere between the words. Louis gasped. "I would be creating your wedding feast!" He added.

Before Louis could say anything, a popping sound came out and he saw an eyeball fly across his face. He turned to see what it was and the supposed boy he would be marrying had a small bug pop out from his empty eye socket. "Wedding feast! I am salivating!" He exclaimed. That had Louis gasping again, his face and skin turning pale and he couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

The boy just reached the hand that still had a very blue and pale looking skin up to pop the bug back in his eyes. "Maggots," he said before giving a laugh. Louis stumbled back, bumping into a couple of the corpses and skeletons, stumbling as he did so. Eventually he tripped backwards and fell down.

"Keep away!" He exclaimed, grabbing onto the counter that the pirate and the guard was on, lifting himself back to his feet. Everyone was staring at him so he looked around and then grabbed for the sword lodged in the pirates chest and turned around to bare it. The only problem with that was the pirate was still attached to it. "I've got a—I've got a... Dwarf.." He spoke, swinging the pirate around a bit to keep everyone else away from him.

He just kept going. "And I'm not afraid to use him! I want some questions! Now!"

"Answers. I think you mean answers." The pirate attached to the sword spoke, turning his head to look over at Louis.

"Thank you, yes. Answers. I need answers!" Louis spoke, looking around again. "What's going on? Where am I?" He asked, the sounds in the room dulling out and leaving it silent. Then Louis looked over towards his supposed fiancé. "Who are you?"

He stepped forward. "Well.." The boy trailed off. "That's kind of a long story." He added softly, his voice low and it doesn't sound too bad now that Louis was actually paying attention.

"What a interesting story, it is." Another voice came out and Louis turned quickly, baring the sword and the pirate in the direction of another skeleton but this one stood out. It was the only one not wearing any clothes what so ever and it was actually a full skeleton. It just had a small top hat on. But once he turned around, Louis noticed he only had one eye. And there was the defect. "A tragic tale of romance, passion and a murder most foul."

"This is gonna be good." The pirate spoke and that made Louis drop him to the floor. He didn't like swinging him around one bit and he definitely didn't want to chat with him right now.

"Hey! Give me a listen, you corpses of cheer! 'Least those of you who still got an ear." The skeleton spoke and everyone went quiet. "I'll tell you a story that could make a skeleton cry of our own jubiliciously lovely corpse groom."

"Die, die we all pass away. We don't wear a frown 'cause its really okay. You might try 'n' hide and you might try 'n' pray but we all end up the remains of the day." Everyone except for Louis and the boy the story was about spoke in tune with each other as if this was rehearsed many many times before.

Then the skeleton started to speak again, sitting down on one of the tables, facing Louis yet everyone was watching him. "Well, our boy was a beauty known for miles around. 'Till a stranger came into town. He was plenty good lookin', but down on his cash and our poor little baby, he fell hard and fast. When his daddy said no, he just couldn't cope. So our lovers came up with a plan to elope." He spoke. Did he just always speak in rhyme, Louis wondered. But he didn't speak this, he just stayed silent and watched the skeleton and listened intently in on the story of this boy wearing his ring.

"So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night. They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight. Now, his fathers old suit fit like a glove. You didn't need much when you're really in love. Except for a few things, or so I'm told, like the family jewels and a satchel of gold. Then, next to the graveyard by the old oak tree, on a dark and foggy night at a quarter of three, he was ready to go, but where was he?"

"And then?" Again, everyone spoke. Louis looked around and saw the boy look down as everyone said so, his hair covering his face due to his action.

"He waited."

"And then?"

"There in the shadows, was it the man?" That caught Louis' attention again, looking back at the skeleton and staying silent.

"And then?"

"His little heart beat so loud."

"And then?"

"And then baby, everything went black. Now when he opened his eyes he was dead as dust. His jewels were missin' and his heart was bust. So he made a vow lyin' under that tree that he'd wait for his true love to come set him free. Always waiting for someone to ask for his hand.. When out of the blue comes this groovy young man who vows forever to be by his side. And that's the story of our lovely corpse groom." The skeleton man finished. Everyone started to go crazy after that and Louis couldn't stand it. So he looked around for a moment and saw a staircase leading up to a door that goes somewhere other than here, which sounded lovely, and slowly backed away before he raced up there, shutting the door behind him.

What the hell did he get himself into?


	4. Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 800

Back up in the real world, Eleanor stands inside of her house by the mirror in the front of her house, watching and waiting for Louis to make an appearance back. She couldn't help but feel extremely terrible for how things went at the rehearsal and even though it wasnt her fault at all and Louis was merely nervous and everyone was putting so much pressure on him, she couldn't help but feel the need to apologise.

"Eleanor! Come away from the window!" Her mother called out to her from the sofa positioned in the room in front of the fireplace. Her and Clive were sitting down, cups of tea in their hands while Jay and Dan were sitting on two chairs opposite of them with tea in their hands as well. Eleanor sighed softly, stepping away from the window like she was asked and went towards the sofa where her parents sat.

Jay spoke up. "Oh, I'm sure he'll be back shortly. He's terrified of the dark." She spoke, feeling only a bit nervous herself around these people. "In fact, when he was a boy, he used to wet his trousers at night, didn't he Dan?" She spoke, elbowing him. Which made him jump and almost drop his tea. But then there was a knocking at the door that made everyone turn their heads.

"Enter." Clive spoke loudly without really a moments worth of hesitation. Then the doors opened and Max stepped inside, holding his hands behind his back, his head held high in a cocky sort of manner.

"Ah.. Lord Hurd." Patricia spoke up, lifting a hand and waving it around in a proper manner. "I trust the rum is to your liking."

"Ah, thank you. You are a most gracious hostess." Man spoke slowly and stepped inside a bit more before he stopped in front of Clive and Patricia and Eleanor. "Which is why it kills me to be a bearer of such... bad news." He ended up whispering this part. It sounded awefully sinister but the three didn't seem to catch that part. Only curious about the news. Max lifted a hand and snapped his fingers, the man that was announcing the terrible rehearsal Louis had seen beforehand walking into the room, bell in hand. "Would you care to repeat tonight's headline for us?" Max spoke towards him, looking towards the man.

"Here ye! Here ye! Tomlinson boy caught with another mystery partner tonight after rehearsal wedding goes aweful with the Calder girl by the bridge! They were seen whisking away into the dark!" The man shouted, ringing his bell as if they were outside, which made everyone cover their ears a bit. Then his voice got normal. "And now the weather. Its going to get a bit chilled—"

"Enough!" Max shouted towards him. "That will be all." He added, motioning with his hand for the man to step out of the room and leave them. Which he did, walking out briskly and shutting the doors as he left.

"Mystery partner?" Jay spoke up first, in complete and utter shock. "He doesn't even know anyone outside of family!"

"Or so you thought." Max spoke, stepping over to the doors and opening them again. Then he turned back around to face the two set of family's, a smug look on his face and a mysterious glint in his eyes. "Do call if you need my assistance. In any way." He added, grabbed the doors and slamming them closed as he left the room.

Eleanor reached a hand up, covering her mouth delicately in shock. Patricia looked towards her husband. "Good heavens, Clive, what shall we do?" She spoke in distress and stood up.

"Fetch my muscat!"

"Oh, Dan!" Jay spoke. "Do something!"

Dan stood up and walked towards Clive as he was being handed his weapon. "The town probably has just had a slow news day! You know how it is. You need a little something to cry about." He spoke, taking the muscat from Clive and holding it in one hand. Then he walked back towards Jay.

"We are one groom short for the wedding!" Clive spoke and stood up from his chair, stepping over to Jay and Dan. "Not to mention the financial implications.." He spoke much softer this time, worried more about that than anything.

Patricia set her tea cup on the tea cart and faced Clive. "The most scandalous embarrassment for us all!"

Jay quickly stood up and went towards the door, Dan not far behind her at all. "Oh, give us a chance to find him. We beg of you." She pleaded towards Patricia. "Just give us until dawn!"

"Very well." Patricia stated, making sure her back was faced towards Jay and Dan, waving a hand in dismissal towards them. "Until dawn."


	5. Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2,021

"Louis, darling!" Harry spoke, hands held together in front of him as he walked around the quad of the village in the underworld. His head looked back and forth to try and find Louis after he had disappeared from sight in the saloon. "Where are you?"

"If you ask me, your boyfriend is kind of jumpy." An echoing voice spoke up and Harry knew who it was immediately, stopping his walking for a moment.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my husband." He stated, looking down at the ring on his finger. "Louis! Where have you gone?" He called out again, head coming back up to look around. However, he felt something pushing at the back of his eye and he reached up right on time to catch his eye in his hand before it fell to the floor, the maggot poking out of his eye socket again.

"I'll keep an eye out for you." The insect spoke and Harry rolled his eye that was still in tact.

"Louis?" Harry shouted again. Where could he be?

Louis panted softly to himself, hiding behind a statue of a skeletonized horse, successfully watching as the corpse that was supposed to be his fiancé walked further away from him. He looked around for a second before slowly tip toeing away from the statue and trying to find somewhere, anywhere, to go that would lead him back home.

However, the maggot in Harry's eye caught sight of him as he looked over. "There he goes! He's getting away! Quickly!"

Harry turned to look at the direction and saw Louis look at him at the same time and then take off running in another direction. Harry popped his eye back into his socket, frowning sadly. "Louis!" He called out to the boy as he started to walk in the direction that he had went.

Louis was still scared out of his wits but he knew that he had to at least strategize if he wanted to get away. He ran until he stumbled upon an alleyway full of wooden coffins. Some were even in terrible shape as if they had gotten beaten and he didnt want to know who those ones were owned by. But that boy's voice calling out for him got closer and the only thing he could think to do was blend in with the scenery around him for now. So, he stepped into one of the standing coffins, crossed his arms and closing his eyes, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he pretended to be dead.

Surprisingly, it worked. Harry stepped right passed him. Louis waited a second before he opened his eyes and looked to watch the boy walk down the alleyway even more.

"Married, eh? Lovely. I'm a widow, myself." A voice spoke and Louis gave a small shriek as he saw a huge black spider with a red design on its back, right in front of his face. He whacked it with the back of his hand and then ran off in the direction that he had came from.

"How rude! He went that way!" The spider called out, making Harry turn around with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Louis!"

That didn't stop Louis, though, he continued to run in so many different directions, twists and turns, that he was sure he was getting even more lost than he was from finding what he was looking for. However, another corpse was standing around one of the corners and this was Louis chance. He quickly ran to him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and shook. "Please! This is a mistake! I'm not dead!" He exclaimed helplessly. From all the shaking, though, the corpses head fell clean off of his shoulders, leaving only his spine to poke out from his shirt. Louis gave a small scream before stepping back and then looking around to see if anyone saw what had just happened, then ran off once again. He ran until he got to a complete dead end.

"Dead end.. Oh.." He spoke. But the echoing of his name being called made him just shake his head and reach towards the wall, starting to climb up it. It was such a smooth wall that his fingernails ached from digging into it as he tried hanging on so he wouldn't fall back. He eventually got to the top and reached out, grabbing onto something but soon realised that it was a leg. And when he looked up at who it belonged to, it was that boy in the white suit again.

"Oh, why dont you use the stairs, silly?" The boy spoke and reached down, grabbing for Louis' suit jacket and tugging him up so he wasn't just dangling there. That's when Louis realised that he was now standing on a ledge that overlooked the dead city. Then the boy in front of him started to twirl around.

"Isn't the view just beautiful?" Harry spoke with a wide smile. "It takes my breath away. Well... It would if I had any to take." He added, laughing softly at his own little teasing joke towards himself, walking away from the ledge a bit. Then Harry found himself sitting down on a wooden bench positioned against the stone wall. "Isn't it romantic?" He asked Louis, looking over at the boy as well.

Louis stood there, hunched over slightly to try and catch his breath from all of that running earlier. He had his head facing the corpse and he was almost defeated. He couldn't get away. He tried everything. When Harry was patting the open spot next to him on the bench, Louis couldn't think to do anything other than to walk over there and sit down with him.

"Look... I am.. Terribly sorry about what has happened to you and I would like to help, but I really need to get home." Louis said softly. Maybe he could get through to this boy so he could get back home and get back to his arranged marriage with a girl that he honestly doesn't know if he likes at all.

"This is your home now." Harry spoke with a grin, looking at Louis.

"But.. I don't even know your name." Louis said softly, moving his hands up as he shrugged his shoulders.

Harry's grin turned into a much softer smile. "It's Harry.." He said softly, Louis humming a bit as he looked down at his lap. "Oh! I almost forgot! I have something for you." And with that, Harry pulled a box out from under the bench, as if it was strategically placed there, and put it on Louis' lap.

Louis held up his hands as if the box is poisonous and shook his head a bit. Whatever was in the box was clancking together when Harry moved it and it doesn't sound like something he would want at all.

"Its a wedding present." Harry whispered which caused Louis to look over at him for a moment. He gulped softly and then looked back down at the gift. It, too, looked dead and vintage and he almost didn't want to touch it anymore. However, his hands moved to reach down and gently pulled apart the ribbon that was a bow set on top of the box and then when that was loose, he pulled the top off. What was inside made him gasp instantly. He was right. Its a pile of bones. He reached in and gingerly grabbed one.

"Oh.. Thank you.." He said politely but the second he dropped the bone back into the box, it started to shake and growl. So, of course, he held his hands up and let the box fall from his lap, bones scattering on the floor in front of him. Louis stared at the mess with wide eyes, unsure of what to do and what to say. So he was silent. He gave yet another gasp of shock when the bones suddenly merged together to form an animal, a dog perhaps, that barked at him and hopped its way to his feet. A red material hanging from his mouth.

Slowly, he reached over to the dog, hesitating about three times before he gingerly grabbed the material and pulled it close to himself, noticing that it was a red collar. Presumably the one that belonged to this pile of bones of a dog. But then he looked closer at the collar and his breath caught in his throat, eyes looking back at the dog.

"Scrap?" He asked, earning a bark in return. Then his face lit up and he actually gave a smile. "Scraps! My dog Scraps!" He cheered, the dog barking a bit more before he jumped into Louis' lap. "Oh, Scraps, what a good boy.." He mumbled to the dog.

"I knew you'd be happy to see him." Harry spoke up, a happy smile set out on his own lips. Then Scrap jumped from his lap and started to hop around, barking happily. The dog knew exactly who Louis was and it was like he had been waiting this whole time to be reunited with his owner.

"Sit, Scraps! Sit, boy!" Louis spoke happily, the dog doing exactly as he was told and sitting himself down, his boney tail wagging on the ground behind himself.

"Roll over, Scraps!" Louis commanded again, the dog laying down and rolling over quickly, his head staying in place which made it do a full 360° roll but he was already dead so he couldn't break his neck.

"Good boy, Scraps! Play dead!" Right as those last words left him, Louis realised his mistake. So, he slowly lost his smile and sat straighter, Scrap giving a small whining noise. "Oh.. I took that too far."

Harry, however, started laughing a bit. Scraps even moved to jump up onto his lap now. "Oh, what a cutie!"

"You should have seen him with furr." Louis commented, running his fingers over the bones of the pups back. "Mother never approved of Scraps jumping up like this. But then again.. She never really approved of anything."

Harry looked at Louis for a couple moments before he gave a small yet shy smile. "Do you think she would have approved of me?"

That made Louis give a small laugh. "You're lucky you won't even have to meet her." Then his mind flickered alive with an idea. He gently set Scrap down onto the floor and put his hands in his lap. "Actually.. I think you should meet her. In fact.." He trailed off, standing up. "Since, you know, we're married, you should definitely meet her."

At this point, Harry was getting giddy with excitement. He was grinning from ear to ear as he faced Louis, watching as the boy walked a couple paces away. He nodded and gave a sound that he was listening for Louis to continue.

"And my step father, too." Louis stated, smug grin on his face. Then he turned around to face Harry. "We should go see them right now."

Harry giggled softly and stood up. "Oh, what a fantastic idea!" He exclaimed and walked towards Louis. "Where are they buried?" He asked seriously, excitement still clear in his voice.

Louis gave a small noise and then turned around, reaching a hand up to gently scratch at the back of his neck.

"What is it?" Harry asked softly, stepping closer.

"They're just... They're not from around here.." Louis spoke.

"Oh.. Well... Where are they?" Harry asked. Then, Louis used a hand to point up to the sky. "Oh! They're still alive.."

"I'm afraid so." Louis commented simply.

"Oh, the disappointment." Harry said but right as he finished, Scrap started to bark up at the two. Harry turned to him and smiled. "What is it, Scraps? Oh, no.. We couldn't possibly.. Oh wow. When you put it like that.."

"What?" Louis spoke, not really sure what just happened but it seems like Harry and Scrap were literally having a conversation. How he understood the barks was beyond Louis' knowledge.

Harry turned to look at Louis and whispered softly. "Elder Gutknecht."


	6. Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1,443

It was a giant building almost in the outskirts of the underground town. Or.. Is it even considered a town? Louis suspects a town is one thing that is described with living people in it but there was none besides him that was actually still breathing with a functioning beating heart. However, there's no other way to describe it.

Harry led him into the large stone building, walking up countless flights of stairs that seemed to wrap around the entire building as a whole. He didnt know where they were going or why they were going anywhere at this point. But.. Maybe it was somewhere that he can actually find his way home from. Its worth at least a smidge of a shot.

Once they made it to the top, Scraps went running ahead, jumping over piles of books scattered around. It was covered in cobwebs and crows were perched up on the broken glass of a ceiling where it probably looked very lovely in a past life. Decades, maybe.

"Elder Gutknecht.." Harry's voice echoed through the room. It brought a new found eerieness to the situation even though Louis believed it couldn't get more eery. he was talking with dead people and he found his dead dog. It wasn't the most happiest or loveliest of situations. "Are you there?"

Louis stumbled up the rest of the stairs behind Harry, hand gripping onto the railing. His eyes were wide as he glanced around. There was already so many surprises, he didnt want to be caught in another.

"Hello? Is anyone home? Hello?" Harry kept calling out, walking forward and maneuvering around the book piles. They would have fit on the shelves lining the walls but for some reason, no one seems to put them back. Or care enough to pick them up and make an easier pathway.

Louis, however, was having a bit of a difficult time getting around them since he wasn't familiar with the set up. His eyes were looking around while his hips kept bumping into everything before him. Because of this, Louis bumped into a particularly loose pile that toppled over with a clattering noise onto the floor. It made him jump with a gasp and look back down at the scattered books. The crows started to cry at the commotion and started to push off of the ceiling and flying down in divebombs, making the situation even worse. Scraps eventually started to bark, to matters worse and to make Louis' heart beat more erratically in his chest. He looked over at Scraps before he heard a clanking sound. He glanced over again and just gasped, standing straight. A bony hand had reached up to stop a lamp from swinging from the ceiling. As Louis' eyes trailed down more, he saw what the arm was attached to. It was a complete skeleton and if he wasn't mistaken, it was from an old man who once lived. He was hunched over a book and had a very long beard connected to his jaw. Or maybe it was just cobwebs because how could hair grow on a skeleton?

The skeleton shakily reached up and placed glasses onto his face before he just started to speak. "Oh.. Oh, my dear, there you are." His voice was raspy and creaky like an elder would speak if they were in their eighties.

"I've brought my husband." Harry spoke up and motioned a hand over towards Louis as if needing to point out who she was talking about. "Louis."

"What's that?" The elder spoke, leaning over the book a bit more seeing as he was higher up than them and needed a better look at who was before him. "Husband?"

Louis shifted a bit on his feet before he reached a hand up to his mouth, cupping it to make sure his voice grew loud. "Pleasure to meet you sir!"

Harry just dismissed him. "We um.. We need to go... Upstairs? To visit the land of the living." He stated, nodding his head with certainty.

The elder just reached up and scratched at his head a moment. Then he placed it back down onto the book. "Land of the living?" He asked before he just shook his head and turned to stumbled his way towards the small set of stairs, slowly walking down them. He held onto stacks of books as he did so and that made sense. Thats probably why there were so many around.

"Please, Elder.." Harry clasped his hands together.

"Now why would you want to go up there while people are dying to get down here?" The elder spoke again.

"Sir, I beg of you." Louis spoke up again. He knew this just be the man that can help them. This is what he needs. He can't stay here any longer. "It would mean so much to me.." His eyes glanced to the side at Harry, the boy turning and giving him a sweet smile. "Us."

The elder reached up once again to scratch at the top of his head, turning his head down. "I don't know.. Its just not natural." As he was scratching his head, there was a crack in his skull that he made worse, half of his skull practically detaching with every scratch.

Harry reached over and gently grabbed for the elders hand, pulling it away from his head. "Please, Elder Gutknecht... Surely, there must be something you can do.."

The elder just gave a small him, reaching his free hand up to encompass Harry's hand in his own. Well.. It was all just bones. It wasn't the hand with actual flesh left on Harry. "Let me see what I can do.. Where did I put that book?"

~

With four bottles being picked up and a large red book being red by the elder, they seemed to be going off to a good start. He was going to make a Ukrainian haunting spell for them because to him, it was just perfect for quick trips like the one he knows that Louis and Harry are planning on having. To say Louis was nervous was probably the worlds worst understatement of the century.

Harry slowly got closer to Louis' side, fiddling with his hands in front of him. "I'm excited that I had ever thought of this." He whispered to Louis, looking over at him with genuine glee. Louis only chuckled nervously.

"Me too.."

They both watched up at the elder as he mixed two bottles of liquid together, a pinch of some odd dust from another, and a crows feather picked off of one of the birds. It bubbled up for a few moments before there was a pop of red smoke coming out of it, dissolving in the air. The elder held the glass up into the air, making Louis feel shivers going down his spine. But.. Then the elder opened his mouth and drank the liquid, it dropping directly down to the floor since he had nothing to hold it in.

"Now then." He continued, making Louis frown. What just happened? "Where were we?"

"Ukrainian haunting spell." Harry spoke up, smiling up at him.

"Ah.." The elder nodded before grabbing a crow by its neck. He squeezed it for a moment before there was an egg that popped out from it which caused him to let it go and let it fly off. Then he leaned forward again. "Here we are.. Ready?"

Louis and Harry both subconsciously leaned forward.

"Just remember... When you want to come back, say 'hopscotch'." The elder spoke, making Harry excitedly repeat the word back. Louis only stared in disbelief up at the elder. 'Thats it.." He trailed off, cracking the egg on his book before lifting it in the air, using both hands to crack it open.

As much as Louis was expecting it to be filled with yolk and egg whites, it was instead giving out a puff of golden, glittery dust that trailed ever so slowly down to the pair of them. Louis' eyes just glanced all around at the dust, unsure of what to make from it. Everything down here seemed like a terrible night terror where nothing was impossible and where absolutely anything could happen, with a twist.

As the dust covered his sight and his body, his vision went black. Everything was dark and cold until the glitter slowly started to fade away. As it did, Louis' eyes widened and he just looked around frantically. It was the forest. It was the forest he had first found danger in. He never thought he would be happier to see such a sight. He was home, finally.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 735

The two stood in silence for a moment, the both of them just taking in what had happened. Where they were. Louis' was more of a relief while Harry's was more of a passionate remembrance.

"I spent so long in the darkness... I had almost forgotten just how beautiful the moonlight is." Harry spoke up softly, eyes looking up at the moon that shined down into them. It was still dark but the light alone left a glow around them and had this beauty to it that you couldn't get with anything else in the world.

Then Harry's attention was averted to the side when he saw a butterfly start to flutter around and went in the direction of the moon. It made Harry give a small sigh of pure delight before he just stepped forward and started to twirl around the empty space infront of them, laughing out. He seemed so at peace, so lively. This boy was taken from life at such a young age and in such a terrible way. He was just young and dumb and in love and that was what cost his life. Taken by someone that was full of greed and full of selfishness. It made Louis feel a slight tug in his chest. Sorrow? Pity? He wasn't sure. But there was definitely something pulling in his chest when he watched him move around ever so gracefully. It eventually grew to be too much to the point where he had to glance away, a hand coming up to his mouth to cover it as if it would also block away that nagging feeling.

Harry hummed softly before his foot caught a root of a tree poking from the ground and he fell down to the floor with a soft 'umph'. He shook his head a bit and pushed himself up.

"Psh.. Think you dropped something." He heard in his head and glanced back to see the bone of his leg up until his knee still attached to the root where it snapped off of his body entirely.

"Oh." He quickly scrambled up and pushed himself up with his arms holding his leg, snapping it back in place under his pantleg. He glanced up in time to see Louis turning back to him and covered up his mishap with a small grin, hands folding infront of himself before he turned around and just continued his frollocking and twirling.

He went up to Louis, twirling around him with soft laughs before he felt Louis grip his shoulders and lower his down to sit on an old stump where a tree used to settle. Yet another thing that died in this forest, how sad. The poor tree.

"Now hold on." Louis said as he sat Harry down to get him to just stop moving for a second. "I think... I should prepare mother and father first for the big news."

Harry merely stared up at him with a soft smile.

"I'll go, and you...wait here." Louis continued, holding both hands up to signal the words he was already speaking.

Harry sighed out happily, shoulder moving up and down with glee. "Perfect!"

Louis slowly walked around Harry, facing him the entire way. "I won't be long. Stay right here. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Harry glanced back up at the moon. It was just so beautiful. Hes forgotten how big and bright it was. Then again, he tried not to remember that. It was one of the last things he saw last time he was up here with a beating heart.

"No peeking." Louis spoke up.

Harry glanced his eyes to the side to steal a glance at Louis who he had thought left by now. He brought a hand up to his mouth to contain a laugh before he turned back around and once again glanced at everything.

Louis stepped away quickly, glancing back every now and again just you make sure that Harry would stay exactly where he had left him. A dead corpse was back from the dead. And he brought him back. No one back home could ever know about this. Then he himself would be dead alongside him. With a shake of his head, he raced back to where the lights of town shown brightly against the contrast of the moonlight that he could see from the trees of the forest. God, what has he done?


	8. Eight.

Louis ran straight to the Calders house, not knowing where else to go. Hes been gone a while, he's sure, so he hoped that the Calders will be there for him to at least explain himself. He stopped to catch his breath a bit outside the doors, gasping for air a couple seconds before he reached a hand up to knock on the door. However, before he could knock, he heard voices talking through the door. Out of sheer curiosity, he couldn't help but to stop from knocking and leaned closer to the door to hear.

"Whenever I see that Tomlinson boy, I will strangle him with my bare hands!" It was Clive. Louis gave a soft gasp, standing straighter.

"Your hands are too fat. His neck is too thin." That was Patricia. "You'll have to use rope."

Louis' eyes widened, moving to slowly start backing away from the door. They sounded serious and they've always scared him since they first saw each other so he knew there was no doubt in his mind that they would follow through with such acts. As to not make a sound to alert he was there, he took tentative steps back until he got further down the stairs leading to the house where he rushed away from view of the front of the house.

~

"This is the voice of your conscience."

Harry moved to lift his chin from his hand upon hearing the voice.

"Listen to what I say... I have a bad feeling about that boy."

Harry rolled his eyes and reached up to start hitting the side of his head before the small worm flew out of his ear and landed in the snow piled beside him. "Go chew someone else's ear for a while. Louis has gone to see his parents, just like her said."

"If I hadnt just been sitting in it, I could see that you have lost your mind." The worm said.

Harry looked back over. "I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason.." He sighed, his eyes shifting downcast. "For taking so long."

"I am sure he does." The worm spoke, moving to slide out of the hole he had made in the snow from being thrown to it. "Why dont you go ask him?"

Harry sat straight and nodded. "Alright. I will."

"After all... He couldnt get far with those cold feet." The worm slid over to where a pair of shoe prints from Louis were leading out of the forest.

~

Louis ran around the building and looked to where there was a pillow with vines wrapped around it leading to a patio on the second floor. He knew that it had to lead to where Eleanor's room was set. He needed to talk to someone about this. Hopefully she wouldn't be awful like her parents. So, he moved over and one hand and foot at a time, he started to climb up the pillar and the vine wrapped around it. He eventually got up it and gripped the stone railing of the balcony for leverage and moved to hop over it. Through the glass doors he can see Eleanor sat on a chair sewing something together. So, naturally, he knocked at the door.

Eleanor gasped and jumped, turning around and seeing Louis. She gasped again and stood up, rushing to the doors and instantly shoving it open. To which Louis pushed inside, shutting the door behind himself and giving out a sigh, leaning back against it in relief.

"Eleanor."

"Louis... I'm so happy to see you. Come by the fire, you look freezing." She took his hand and lead him towards the fire to sit him down infront of before taking a seat across from him. "Are you alright?"

"I.. I... Oh dear." Louis looked down for a moment before back up.

"You're as cold as death. What's happened to you?" Eleanor spoke up softly, looking down and noticing a tear in the shoulder of his coat. "Your coat!"

"Eleanor.. I confess." Louis started. "This morning I was terrified of marriage. But with you, I felt our wedding couldnt come soon enough."

"Oh, Louis... I feel the same." Eleanor smiled, making eye contact with Louis before she started to lean in, eyes fluttering closed.

Louis smiled and leaned in as well before his eyes caught sight of movement and when he looked over, he gasped. There, climbing up the balcony, was Harry. And since she wasnt being kissed, Eleanor opened her eyes and went to turn her head to see what was wrong. However, Louis gripped her chin to get her to stop.

"Ive seemed to find myself married." Louis said quickly. "And you should know its unexpected."

With a thud and a gust of wind, the balcony doors came open, causing Louis to flinch and have to squint his eyes. Thats when Eleanor turned around abruptly and with a gasp, she came face to face with the half rotted corpse of a man in what seemed to be a wedding suit. Both her and Louis stood. 

"Hey, darling, I just wanted to meet—" Harry spoke up before his eyes caught sight of Eleanor. He moved over and grabbed one of Louis' arms, pulling him away from the somewhat frightened girl and closer to himself. "Darling.. Who's this?"

"Who is he?" Eleanor spoke to Louis.

Harry stood proud, chin held high and moved his left hand over to display the ring on his finger. "I'm.. His husband."

Louis looked between the two, almost frozen in place at how this wasnt what he prepared for at all. The worst possible scenario is starting to become a reality.

Eleanor looked down at the ring in shock before back up to Louis. "Louis.. Its him?"

"Eleanor, wait. You don't understand." Louis said, still unable to move much besides looking back and forth between the two. Then he finally mustered up the courage and reached for Harrys left hand, which happened to be the skeletal one, waving it around. "He's dead... Look."

Harry gasped and yanked his hand away, stepping away. His eyes narrowed in on Louis and he was rather furious. He wasn't stupid and he definitely didnt like the way that things were going against him and what he knew to be his reality with Louis.

"Hopscotch." He said menacingly, reaching forward and grabbing Louis, tugging him towards himself as he felt a force pulling them both back.

"No! No!" Louis exclaimed, moving to reach a hand out towards Eleanor while Harry's arms wrapped around his torso. His vision was then covered up by birds flying around them and soon enough, as they all cleared, he came face to face with a furious looking Harry back in the house of Elder Gutknecht. Before he could think clearly, though, he was being shoved back.

"You  _lied_ to me!" Harry exclaimed. Louis gasped, back hitting a wall of books. "Just to get back to that other woman!"

Louis watched as Harry folded his arms and turned away from him. He held his hands up. "Don't you understand?" He asked softly. "You're the other woman.. Well.. Man."

Harry looked back at him, frazzled as he threw his hands in the air. "No! You're married to me! She's the other woman!" His bottom lip trembled a littke as he pointed up to the sky. Then he had to turn around and lifted both hands up to his face as he gave out a soft sob. All he wanted was a husband who wanted him and who loved him. He thought he had that. What did he do wrong?

Elder Gutknecht gave out a cough and Louis looked up to him. "He's got a point." The skeleton said.

"I thought.." Harry cried out, moving to wipe his tears with the sleeve of his suit. "I thought that this was all going so well." And that's when his eyes popped out from his socket and started to roll on the floor before bumping into Louis' shoe.

Louis looked down and leaned down to pick it up slowly, looking at it and walking a couple steps to where Harry was crying. "Look... I'm sorry, but... This just can't work." He said, handing over his eye.

Harry sniffled and grabbed it back, moving to pop it back into his head. Like it was nothing. "W-why not? Its my eye, isn't it?"

"No! Your eye is... Its lovely." Louis said before turning around and pacing away a couple steps. "Its...well... Under different circumstances, who knows? But we are just too different. I mean... You're dead."

"You should have thought about that before you asked me to marry you." Harry grumbled out.

Louis shook his head, growing frustrated. Harry was childish and he just couldn't see the big picture. He didnt understand anything. Louis was growing tired of having to make up excuses to not hurt his feelings. "Why cant you understand? It was a mistake! I would never marry you!"

Harry's face seemed to drop at that, his eyes wide. He gave out a soft breath before he looked away, hesitating for a moment before he turned and walked towards the exit staircase. Louis seemed to realize what he said then and his eyes widened, hand coming up as if about to tell Harry not to go but the words didn't come out. He just watched as his future slowly started to disappear down the staircase before he was out of sight. Then he just sighed, looking down.

Harry kept walking until he found a casket sofa open to sit on. He moved to pull the bouquet of roses onto his lap and just gripped at the flowers, tearing them off bit by bit. "Roses for love.. Lillies for sweetness.. Babies breath.." Then he gave out a sad whimper and threw the bouquet to the floor, folding his arms by his stomach and staring sadly at the floor.

"Maybe he's right... Maybe we are too different.. Perhaps he does belong with her... Little miss living." Harry shook his head a bit. "With her rosy cheeks and... Beating heart."

Harry then got to thinking. What does he have that she Doesn't? Can he be good enough? She doesn't wear that right that Harry has on his finger. She doesnt play piano and sing... But she still breathes air. If only Louis can see how special he can be. Harry sighed and slowly stood up, looking at the sky and crossing his arms self consciously.

"If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain. If you cut me with a knife, its still the same. And I know her heart is beating and I know that I am dead.." Harry started to slowly walk. "Yet, the pain here that I feel, try and tell me that's not real. That it seems that I still have a dire need to share. I feel my heart is aching.. Though it doesn't beat, its breaking. That pain I feel right here.. Try and tell me that's not real. I know that I am dead, yet it seems I still have some tears to shed." He leaned against a wall and slowly slid down it, moving to cover his face again as more silent tears started to fall from his eyes.


	9. Nine.

"Its true, mother! Louis is married to a dead woman!" Eleanor exclaimed as she paced around in front of her mother and father. "I saw her! A corpse! Standing right here with Louis!" She pointed to a spot in her room by the glass doors.

"Louis was in your room?" Patricia demanded.

"You don't understand!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"The scandal!" Patricia shouted, one foot stomping on the ground. "Maid! Fetch her a straight jacket, she's gone mad!" She shouted before moving to walk out of the room with Clive. She took a key from her the top of her dress and then slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside to keep Eleanor locked in.

Of course that didnt work too well as she started to walk over to the glass doors of the balcony and pushed one open. It was raining outside but she didnt care as she was walking out to the railing and peering over. She needed to get out of there and she knew just what to do. Rushing back inside, she grabbed the sheets from her bed and tied them together, making sure to use everthing she could to make a long enough rope. Then she went back outside and tossed one end off of the balcony and tied the other end to the railing. When she knew it was secure, she started to climb down it carefully with the way that rain made it a bit difficult. Yet, she was able to get down safely enough and got to her feet on the ground. She went all the way across the town before she headed straight up the steps of the church, knocking on the heavy doors.

The door opened after a couple more knocks and it was the priest in what seemed to be a nightgown. "Miss Calder. What are you doing here? You should be at home! Frustrated with grief!"

"Father, i have to ask you something." Eleanor said softly, shakily from the cold weather.

"This is most irregular." He said with a frown and backed up, going to shut the door.

"Oh, please! I beg of you!" Eleanor said and moved forward to push through the doors, making the priest back away slightly and stare down at her. "You're the only one here that knows of what's beyond the grave!"

"Grim topic for a bride to be." The priest stated slowly.

"It is a groom that I fear. Which is why I must know... Can the living marry the dead?" Eleanor spoke up desperately. Which caught the priest of guard as he straightened a bit and his eyes widened.

"What on earth are you speaking about?"

"Please. Its Louis." Eleanor said, moving to clasp her hands together infront of herself. "Hes married to a corpse. He has a corpse husband! There must be some way to undo what's been done!"

The priest narrowed his eyes down at her, giving out a low hum in thought. "I believe I know the thing to do.. Come with me."

~

"Eleanor!" Patricia spoke as she opened the door to reveal her daughter at the hands of the priest. "Where are your corsets!"

"She's speaking in tongue!" The priest told the lady. "Of unholy alliances! Her mind has come undone, I fear."

"Its not true! Let me go!" Eleanor shrieked and struggled against his grip. The priest only shoved her forward where she stumbled inside and her mother gripped her arm.

"Thank you, father... Thank you so very much." Patricia said softly before she slowly shut the door. "Take her to her room!" She shouted after.

"No! I'm telling the truth!" Eleanor said as the butler grabbed hold of her. "Mother, father, please!"

"Seal the doors and windows! See to it that she doesn't escape again!" Patricia demanded, stalking forward while Eleanor was being dragged back to the staircase to get locked back in her room, shouting to let her go the whole way. "Will the mortification ever cease? It'll be years before we show ourselves in public again! What shall we do?"

Clive lifted a finger up. "We shall continue as planned! With out without Will."

"Louis."

"Whatever."

"For that boy to toss aside a young woman like Eleanor... Its positively criminal." A voice spoke from behind them and when they turned they saw it to be Max. "Why... If I had a woman like your daughter, I would lavish her with riches befitting royalty!"

"Your lady wife is a most fortunate woman." Patricia spoke.

"Alas... I have not married." Max said. "I was betrothed some years ago... But tragedy snatched my beloved away. Wealth counts for not."

Patricia and Clive glanced at one another and raised their eyebrows. Fitting.


	10. Ten.

"Its almost dawn! Where could he be?" Johannah spoke from the carriage, using her binoculars to look out of the windows to see if she could spot him.

"Louis Tomlinson elopes with corpse! Heart broken bride to wed wealthy newcomer!" Came a voice of a news broadcaster from outside.

Jay looked back at her husband and frowned. "Wealthy newcomer? Can not be!"

"Did he say corpse?" Dan spoke, confused.

"Oh, dont be ridiculous. Not a corpse would marry our Louis." Jay stated sternly.

~

Louis walked around, following where Scraps was guiding him. To which the dog stopped walking and turned to look at Louis and spit out a rather familiar looking bouquet of roses. Louis looked down at it and gave out a soft sigh, leaning down and picking it up from the floor and continuing to walk inside of the bar he went to when he was first brought down there. There was a soft tone of music playing and when Louis got closer he saw the back of Harry by a piano, the source of the melody. It was simple and only done with one of his hands yet it was still gorgeous. He slowly walked behind him and held the bouquet up to look at before he looked back at him and went to stand beside him.

"Hi.." Louis said softly. Harry didnt acknowledge him and continued tapping at the keys. "I believe these belong to you." When he didnt look at him even then, Louis sighed and moved to set the flowers down onto the top of the piano and turned to sit on the bench besides Harry, his back to the keyboard. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I lied to you about wanting to see my parents. Its just... This whole day hasn't gone quite... Well... According to plan."

Harry still hasnt responded. So, Louis moved to turn around so he could face the keys and lifted a hand up to start playing a couple keys. That made Harry stop what he was doing and Louis had looked over to him. Harry continued ignoring him, though, and Louis stopped playing his tune. To which, Harry started to play again. It was like a game, then, Louis played the same melody just with the higher keys and Harry did the same on his. Evenually Louis started to play a more elaborate tune with both hands as if trying to be impressive. Eventually Harry gave in and started to play alongside him with a small smile. But his hand decided to come apart from his arm and started to play a bit more and Harry lost his smile.

"Sorry... My enthusiasm.." Harry said softly.

Louis merely smiled softly and grabbed his hand before moving to use his other hand to grab Harry's arm and went to reattaching his hand. "I like your enthusiasm."

That made Harry give a soft smile to Louis.

The moment was ruined, though, as a loud bell rang out. That's when everyone started to flood into the bar and gather around the tables and the bar itself. Someone new, it seemed. And when Louis got sight of the back of the man, he gasped. He knew him. It was the man who drove the carriages.

"Oh! Mayhiew! Its so nice to see you!" Louis exclaimed and stood up, moving to go towards him before the man turned and he saw the pale blue colour of his face. Which made Louis gasp. He was dead. "I'm so sorry.."

"Oh.. Yeah, well, actually I feel great." He said softly, taking in a deep breath and letting it out.

"I have to get back... How is everyone?" Louis asked softly.

"Well... They're still wondering where you've gone to." The man said. "Oh.. And miss Eleanor.."

"Yes.. Yes, how is she?" Louis asked, almost eagerly.

"Well, she's getting married this evening." He finished.

Louis' eyes widened. "What? To who?" He asked franticly. This couldnt be true. How could this be true? They were supposed to be married. Not Eleanor and someone else.

"To a duke... Uh... Lord something or rather." The man said.

Louis had gone a bit pale at the information. "But.. But that's impossible!"

"Guess they didn't want to waste a cake." The mad tried to make a joke, laughing a bit.

Louis glanced down and gave a soft scoff of a laugh. He was in disbelief. "How could she.."

"Just have to uh... Pick up the pieces and move on, I suppose." The man told Louis solemnly.

Louis turned and walked back towards the exit, head hung low as he was lost in thought.

"Louis.." Harry spoke up softly. "Where are you going?"

Louis continued walking until he left the building and just found a spot to go sit down. It was too much to think about. "I'm.. I'm too late." He said softly. He then heard some sort of murmuring talking and stood up, going to the source and peeking through a crack in the door. It was Elder Gutknecht and Harry.

"I'm afraid there's a complication with your marriage." The elder said.

Harry frowned a bit. "What do you mean?" He asked softly.

"The vows are only binded until death do you part." He spoke.

"What... What are you saying?" Harry asked, moving to hold his hands up against his chest.

"Death has already haunted you." Elder Gutknecht said.

Harry gasped out. "If he finds out he'll leave.. There must be something you can do!"

"Well... There is one way." The skeleton said slowly. "It requires the greatest sacrifice.."

Harry slowly took a step closer. "What is it?" He was desperate at this point.

"We have to kill him."

Harry held a hand up to his face. "What?" He asked, horrified.

"Louis will have to give up the life he has forever." Elder spoke. "He would need to repeat his vows in the land of the living and drink from the wine of ages."

Harry turned around abruptly and just closed his eyes. "Poison.." He breathed out softly.

"This would stop his heart forever.. Only then would be free to give it to you." Elder spoke and moved to walk towards Harry.

"I'd never ask.." Harry fell to his knees, his head bowed.

That's when Louis stepped inside slowly. "You don't have to."

Harry gasped and looked up with wide eyes where Louis was. He walked all the way to where Harry was knelt on the ground.

"Ill do it." Louis whispered.

"My boy... If you choose this path you may never return to the world above. Do you understand?" Elder Gutknecht said sternly.

Louis looked down at Harry and smiled softly, reaching down for his hand and lifting him up to his feet. "I do." He said, enclosing one of Harrys hands in both of his.

Harry smiled softly, eyes closing in the bliss of the moment. He was finally feeling loved. The brokenness wasn't broken anymore. Louis loved him and wanted him. Finally someone wanted him.

So, that's what they decided. They announced to everyone in the underworld to the wedding up in the real world, hand in hand and smiles wide on their faces. It was the best day of Harrys life. Well... His afterlife. They didn't need much planning since Harry was already in his suit and Louis was in his as well. It was a parade in the streets as the guests celebrated the marriage of the two. Off they all went to go to the top of the world and go celebrate their everlasting eternity together.

~

Max stood at the head of the table, Eleanor sitting besides him dressed in her gown and stuff in her sest, clinking against his glass. "Serendipity brought us together and no force on earth can tear us apart."

There was a slight flickering in the lights before the flame of the fire blazed brightly into a green colour, lights blowing out. There was instant gasps heard around the room from the guests sat at the table. Skeletons lurked from the shadows and approached behind Patricia and Clive while the other guests looked on in horror. After a second, there was a scream and then it was all pandemonium. The table was flipped and all the guests rushed in different directions to flee the scene that was starting to horrify them all with the undead. There wasnt one person in the whole town who wasnt overcome with fear of all the dead wandering the streets of the town.

That is until everyone started to notice that the undead were their family members and suddenly the fear was draining away and the undead and the living were starting to reunite as if it was a reunion. To which started to come towards the church where everyone, from living and dead went inside for the wedding so awaited.

Louis stayed stood at the end of the alter where he awaited Harry. Once the music from the organ played out, he smiled slightly knowing Harry was on his way to the alter.

Harry was beaming with joy and excitement as he started to slowly walk down the center aisle. His eyes looking around at everyone watching him and Louis at the end. This was everything he ever wanted and it was happening. It was finally happening. He's getting his wedding. His beautiful wedding. It was everything he dreamed of. Once at the end, Harry reached for Louis' outstretched hand and they both looked towards Elder Gutknecht who was responsible for their future together.

"Dearly beloved, and departed, we are gathered here today to join this man and this corpse in marriage." Gutknecht spoke.

A gasp was heard from the door. "Louis?" Eleanor spoke up. Though, no one turned around except for the skeleton in the back that shushed her. So, she moved to the side to slowly sneak towards the front as Louis started to repeat his vows to Harry.

"With this hand.. I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty.. For I will be your wine." Louis said, lifting up the cup from the table, eyes staying on Harry, them soft and almost with love. Almost.

Gutknecht looked at Harry. "Now you."

Harry looked back at Louis for a moment, eyes full of love and wonder and everything good. He smiled at him before he grabbed for the bottle on the table.

"With this hand... I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be—" he stopped pouring the wine into the glass in Louis' hands when he caught sight of Eleanor behind Louis a couple of feet. "I will be..."

"Go on.." Elder Gutknecht spoke.

Harry looked back at Louis and stood straighter. "Your cup... Will never empty. For I will be..."

Louis nodded slightly. "I will be your wine." He finished for him before he lifted the cup up to his lips. Before it could touch his lips, though, Harry reached a hand up and stopped it from getting there, pushing it down.

"I cant.." Harry whispered softly.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked softly, turning his head a bit to see what Harry had looked at. But Harry reached up to grab his chin and turn his head to look back at him.

"This is wrong.." Harry whispered. "I was a groom. My dreams were taken from me. Now.. Now Ive almost stolen yours from you. Youre not mine.. You never were.. I'm not right for you. I'm not.. Like you. And... And I can't take you from this world." He stepped back and motioned to the side.

Louis turned to look and gasped. "Eleanor.." He trailed off.

Eleanor stepped out from where she had been and everyone in the audience gasped. Harry brought her over and put Louis' hand on Eleanors, smiling sadly.

Louis stared at him in shock, not looking away even when Eleanor smiled up at him. The hand in his.. It felt wrong suddenly.

"Oh, I do get emotional at weddings." A voice spoke from the back. Everyone turned and saw that it was Max walking slowly to the aisle and up towards the three of them. All of which were shocked. "Our young lovers united together at last. Surely now, they can live happily ever after. But you forget! She's still my wife! I will not leave here empty handed!" With that, Max yanked Eleanor away and to his side.

Harry stared wide eyed at Max, instantly recognizing his face. His voice. "You.."

Max looked over and instantly his face turned into a shocked look. "Harry?"

Harry's eyes narrowed at him. "You!"

"But... But... I left you." Max spoke, shaking his head.

"For dead." Harry whispered. A collection gasp rang through the whole church.

"This man is obviously delusional!" Max exclaimed. Harrys body filled with a rage as he watched Max stalk backwards. Then the lord turned and yanked a sword from one of the undead and held it to Eleanor.

"Take your hands off of her." Louis told him sternly, stalking forward towards the pair. Everything about this circumstance they've come into made Louis furious. All of the rage he had was building up.

"Do i have to kill you, too?" Max pointed the sword at Louis. Eleanor managed to get free and run away while one of the undead shouted at Louis to catch. To which he did. He caught a fork. Which was really no help.

Max leaped forward and swiped his sword at Louis, who blocked it with his fork. He kept coming forward and Louis has no choice but to jump back and try and avoid every blow while weilding the fork that blocked a couple strikes. Max was stabbing and swinging towards Louis and getting more and more furious as his blows got stronger. Eventually one got Louis to fall back and drop the fork. Max gave out a growl before he lifted the sword high. However, there was the sound of a stab and Max gasped, hand releasing the sword.

Harry stood between Louis and Max, thw sword lodged in his ribcage. Harry slowly grabbed the handle and took the sword out, aiming it directly at Max.

"Touché, my dear." Max said, hands held up by his chest.

"Get. Out." Harry growled out.

Max smirked with a laugh and started to walk, Harry following his movement. "Oh, I'm leaving.. But first a toast! To Harry! Always the groomsman, never the groom. Tell me, my dear.. Can a heart still break while it's stopped beating? Hm?"

Harry growled out and positioned the sword before Elder Gutknecht shouted. "Wait! We must abide by their rules! We are among the living!"

Harry froze before he slowly bought his arms down and dropped the sword to the floor. His face fell and he looked helpless. What is he to do? Everything is all wrong. He lowered his head slightly in defeat.

Max chuckled and moved to cockily walk off, head held high and back straight, standing tall. Everyone had their heads bowed and in sorrow for what had become of the day.

Then there was a gasp heard, Harry lifting his head and looking over. It was Louis. He was by Max and he bared the sword Harry let drop to the floor. The only thing off was that most of the blade was disappearing into the back of Max. Harry gave out a soft gasp, hand going up to his mouth to cover it. Louis tore the sword from Maxs body and watched as it crumbled to the floor, him moaning in pain. They all watched silently as Max tried to reach out for someone, anyone, before taking his final breath. It was merely moments before his skin turned a pale blue and he was sitting up, looking around. And since he was dead, that's when everyone rushed forward to give him a piece of their mind. There was no limits.

Harry looked at Louis, who dropped the sword down and looked back at him. Harry gave out a breath and just stepped forward but before he could get anywhere, Eleanor was running forward and jumping into Louis' arms first.

"Oh, Louis!" Eleanor exclaimed and clutched tightly onto him. Louis of course hugged the frantic girl back.

Harry cast his eyes down and stepped back. Who could love someone that does t have a beating heart? Louis deserves someone else. Louis deserves Eleanor. He's been after her the whole time they've known. So, he slowly turned around and went to exit the church, walking over the bridge to the forest. He wanted to go home.

"Harry!"

Harry stopped in the middle of an open patch in the woods and turned around. There was Louis, stumbling as he ran after Harry and tried not to trip over anything. Once he got a foot away from Harry, he stopped and had to catch his breath. Harry waited and just looked away as Louis was panting.

"Um..."

"Dont you have a wife you get back to?" Harry spoke softly.

Louis sighed softly. "I... Harry.."

"Louis, please. I'm not.." Harry sighed. "Thank you for standing up for me. But now you have the life you've wanted with Eleanor. Take it."

"Maybe I dont... I don't want that life." Louis said softly.

Harry looked up at that. "But... But I'm dead."

Louis shook his head and moved forward. "I don't care." He whispered.

"But.." Harry trailed off.

Louis smiled, reaching up and holding Harrys cheek. "I dont care." he repeated.

Harry smiled slightly, leaning into Louis' hand. "I dont want you to die." He whispered.

Louis sighed a bit before he just rested their foreheads together. "I want to be with you."

Harry looked up at Louis before he just moved closer and pressed their lips together, closing his eyes. It was probably weird for Louis but Louis didn't pull away so Harry just went with it.

Eventually, though, Louis had to pull away and Harry kept his eyes closed, wanting to savour in the moment. It was like new breath had been given back to him and he could almost feel a flutter in his dead heart. He blinked his eyes open and looked at Louis who was staring at him with wide eyes and and unreadable expression on his face. Harry figured his eye popped out again and just sighed and reached a hand up to feel for it. It was still there— wait. Harry looked down at his hand and he saw skin. That wasnt bone. He gasped and backed away, looking down and seeing his skin pale yet not blue and deadly. No bone was showing at all where there used to be bone.

"What— I don't —" Harry sputtered out, hands going to his stomach. Flesh. No ribs out for everyone to see. His hair was smooth and wavy and not cold and hard.

"Harry." Louis breathed out and moved forward. "Harry. Youre alive."

"I'm alive." Harry breathed out, looking up at Louis. "That's not possible! Thats not— Elder Gutknecht said its impossible! Once you're dead, you're dead! There's no... No, this isnt real."

Louis shook his head. "It's real. My goodness.."

Harry looked back at Louis. "Marry me." Was the one thing he could think of. To which Louis smiled.

"Your glass will never empty." Louis reached for Harry's hand and pulled him closer.

Harry smiled. "For I will be your wine." He whispered and leaned in once more to seal their promise of forever with another kiss.

 


End file.
